The invention relates to an electronic arrangement for the initiation of an action, such as opening of a gate or release of services or goods, by means of a key element.
Known apparatus of this type are, for example, magnetic card apparatus which utilize magnetic card readers and magnetic cards as keys for unlocking a structure. Such apparatus are used for the opening of parking building gates, for the opening of doors by authorized persons, in connection with money machines and so on. To achieve the particular result, for example, opening of parking building gates, unlocking of a door or the release of money is achieved when a particular code is read from the magnetic card and, in some cases, for example, in connection with security passages or money machines, the user enters a personal identification number which identifies him as the proper owner of the magnetic card.
Magnetic card reading units however are very expensive and susceptible to malfunctions. Furthermore, magnetic card systems are not without problems for the user since, for reading the stored information, a well-defined movement is necessary. With a slot reader the user must slide the magnetic card through the slot by hand as evenly as possible. With motor-operated magnetic card readers a good transmission is assured but the insertion of the card into the reading slot requires careful handling. In addition, a psychological threshold must be overcome when the card disappears in the reading unit. And last, but not least, magnetic card reading systems are subject to vandalism because they have the open reading slots and their repairs are always quite expensive.
Other known devices of this type use punched-hole cards as key elements. They are used, for example, to start a particular variable operating program of an apparatus, for example, of an automatic car wash. In that case, a sensor in a reading slot analyzes the arrangement of the holes in the card inserted into the slot and provides for a particular series of control signals.
These devices are not as much prone to failures and have fewer handling problems than magnetic card reading systems but they have the disadvantage that they are not suitable for security systems because the key card contains its data in the form of a hole arrangement which is openly apparent and identifiable by unauthorized persons and therefore not safe from unauthorized copying.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for initiating an action by means of a key element which can comply with safety requirements as well as it can provide for improved reliability as compared to magnetic card systems and which is easier and safer to handle than corresponding systems presently in use.